The present invention relates to a juice extractor, and particularly to a juice extractor for obtaining juice from raw juice containing material such as vegetables and fruits. Conventional juice extractors are constructed such that the raw juice containing material such as vegetables and fruits is compressed by a pair of squeezing rollers engaging each other to extract the juice. In an example of the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,872 (Moon H. LEE) discloses a structure in which a pair of helical gears engaging each other is provided, and the pair of rollers forming a screw at the leading end portion is arranged in a filtering sieve. This patent reference teaches that the raw juice containing material is compressed by a pair of helical gears engaging each other, compressed again by a screw, and the juice obtained is filtered through the filtering sieve. However, in the juice extractor according to such U.S. patent, as the helical gears are engaging each other, metalline powder is generated and discharged with the juice due to abrasion of the metal constituting the helical gear during its rotation. As a result, there is a risk that the metalline powder may enter the human body when the user drinks the juice. Further, the filtering sieve is constructed with a metal plate having a plurality of minute holes such that juice can be separated from the dregs (i.e. the materials remaining after the juice has been extracted).
However, such filtering sieve has a drawback that such minute holes are closed by insertion of the dregs therebetween. Further, device is relatively complicated as the juice extractor must be washed with water and a brush after use. Also, the juice extractor according to U.S. Pat. 5,156,872 has a structure in which a discharge disc is mounted at the discharge outlets for the dregs, but the discharge pressure of the dregs needs adequate adjustment according to the different water content of the raw juice containing material.